Wei Shen
Wei Shen 'is the undercover cop, whose mission was to infiltrate and take down the Hong Kong criminal community known as Sun On Yee. Background Wei was originally born in Hong Kong in 1971. His father left and his family moved to San Francisco, where he grew up and graduated the PS 121 High School and San Francisco State University, before moving out of the SF State and joining the SF Police Department in June 2006. He graduated and was the top class of his group. Due to his record involving six violent situations, he got into the police force due to his skill, intelligence and the fact that the police needed a Chinese-American member, due to the multiple Chinese criminal organizations. He also showed knowledge in how those organizations work. His sister soon died of drug overdose, which resulted in Wei's mother to commit suicide. He caught the men responsible, gunning down Charles 'Two Hat' Chin and torturing the drug dealer supplying Wei's sister with drugs, Ming Ming Trin to death, both of which made successful by Wei's infiltration skill. This caught the eye of Thomas Pendrew, the superintendent of the Hong Kong police department, who brought Wei back to Hong Kong to take down the Sun On Yee, a criminal organization terrorizing the streets of the city. Powers & Abilities *'Master Martial Artist **Capable of disarming opponents. *'Skilled at Freerunning and Parkour' **Very agile. **Can also handcuff police officers trying to handcuff him. **Can perform actions such as wall jumps, wall kicks and dropkicks. **Can "action hijack", meaning he can jump from one vehicle to another, hijacking it. *'Skilled at Stealth, 'Lockpicking' and Hacking' *Not afraid to get violent or play dirty *'Very Intelligent' **Very persuasive and capable of improvising. **Capable of using the environment to his advantage. **Master of disguise. *'Focus Mode' **Slows down his perception of time. In this state, Wei is able to react to bullets. *'Face Meter' **Filled up by damaging opponents. **When the meter is full, Wei intimidates his opponents and his health regenerates. **Most likely just game mechanics. *'Chinese Magic' **Greatly increases his speed and physical prowess. **Capable of knocking people's feet from under them and kicking them mid-air. **When the Face Meter is full, his hands release shocks of electricity on impact, stunning normal opponents and being effective against undead. Equipment *Anything that can be used as a melee weapon; pipes, batons, knives etc. *'Heckler & Koch USP 9 mm Pistol' *'Desert Eagle' **Also has the golden version, which he prefers over the standard. *'Heckler & Koch UMP9 .45cal SMG' **Also has the golden version. *'Heckler & Koch MP7 Machine Pistol' *'Hawk Semi-Auto Anti-Riot Shotgun' *'Hawk Type 97-1 Pump Shotgun' *'QBZ-95 Assault Rifle' *'Fictional L852A2 & TAR-21 with a Grenade Launcher' **All firearms can be equipped with a flashlight. *'Peach Wood Sword' **Normally used in exorcisms. **Effective against the undead. **Can actually stab into a normal human's skull. Feats Strength *Can kick hard enough to push cars. *Can force open elevator doors with the power shut off. *Can bring metal shutters down with enough force to break a man's ribs and dent. *Can break bones with ease. *Can break a man's neck. *Can throw men around like they're nothing. *Can send people flying with his kicks. Speed *His fighting style is used to fighting multiple people at once, even if they're armed. *Can punch faster than a normal man can react. *Dodged knife swings. Durability *Took a shotgun blast to the shoulder and continued to chase the shooter. *Tanked having a glass broken against his head. *Unfazed by a fall that broke another man's leg. *Tanks a slice to the arm and back of the neck from a butcher knife. *Multiple times has he taken a beating only to stomp the guy who was beating him. *Defeated a whole building of opponents after hours of torture. *Survived an explosion of a boat crashing into a tank of gasoline. *Can tank magical blasts. Skill *Severely weakened the Sun On Yee gang from the inside. *Became a Sun On Yee Red Pole (AKA leader), due to the previous, deceased leader trusting him. *Brought down two other Red Poles in a melee fight and gunfight respectively with both being aided by their thugs. *Managed to stay undercover for weeks and wasn't discovered. *Saved the city of Hong Kong (and probably the rest of the world) from an undead assault. *Destroyed a deadly cult and saved the Chinese New Year's Weaknesses *Skill human to an extent. *His emotions can get the better of him if his close ones are involved. Fun Facts *Wei has three tattoos: two on his chest an arm, consisting of a dragon and phoenix, while the third one appears on his right arm, showing the Chinese God of War *His name is pronounced very similarly to the Mandarin word meaning "danger" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Detectives